Secret Thoughts
by Orchid.Marigold.Rose
Summary: Sabrina see's a chance to be beautiful and tries to take it, but ends up with something else completely. Lets just say Puck is going to have to watch what he thinks from now on.
1. Hall of Wonders

**Author's Note: We're three friends who like to read and write stories.**

**Rose****: Yeah, first story, so can we please go a tad easy on the reviews? (I DO want reviews, but I don't want flames or anything like that) (I have a different account on FanFic that's just me, but it'd still be nice if you could go easy)**

**Orchid****: I like reviews but it doesn't really matter just review if you like it or review if you have something to say but no flames please. We all came up with the idea o f the story, and I hope you like it!**

**Marigold****: Well most of the ideas aren't mine because Rose hates all my idea but I try to add a little sentence here and there so hope enjoy my glorious parts!**

**Rose****: I DO NOT HATE ALL HER IDEAS. I did put some of the them in the story. And she has spelling problems.**

**Orchid****: Well, you did veto a bunch of her ideas, but whatever. We will do better next time. Enjoy this story!**

Hall of Wonders

Sabrina walked down the Hall of Wonders, trying to keep up with mirrors brisk pace.

"Okay, here we are at the room of Magical Spices," Mirror said grandly, sweeping open the door. He strode inside, describing the room's contents as he went. "Right here is our collection of pink basil. And over there is some blue cinnamon. Ah, my personal favorite," he said, hesturing to four jars of what appeared to be ever-changing colored sand. "Rainbow Sugar." He walked over to a barrel labeled 'Crimson Cloves', and began scooping out the deep red spices into a paper bag.

Meanwhile, Sabrina was not showing her usual interest in what Mirror had to say. In fact, her mind was dwelling on the events of yesterday morning. She had gone downstairs, to once again be greeted by Puck's annual, "Morning, pig-face." Usually she ignored Puck's jibes, but this time his remark had really gotten to her. She hadn't replied, but turned away, silently fuming. The nest hour after Puck's insult was spent in the bathroom where Sabrina once again tried her hand at her collection of makeup. She was unsuccessful.

Sabrina was brought back to earth by Mirror's hand waving in front of her eyes. "Hey, you awake?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

Mirror looked at her thoughtfully. After a moment he said, "I think I have something that will cheer you up."

Mirror opened the door and led the way into a long, narrow hall, lined with hundreds of glass vials. There were clear vials, opaque vials, green vials, blue vials, big vials, little vials, all labeled in calligraphic writing. But one specific vial caught her eye.

**Rose****: Yeah, those last couple sentences? MARIGOLD. Anyway, sorry it's so short. We've worked pretty hard on it and wanted to get it out there.**

**Orchid****: Really Rose? Really? Anyway we possibly will have another chapter up tomorrow and you will know what happens! The suspense…**

**Rose****: Marigold's busy doing homework. (****Orchid****: Meh. Who does homework on Fridays?!) She says to tell you how cool she is. Bye!**


	2. Wrong Potion

**Orchid:**** Okay whenever we write the story on word it seems so much longer! We are working on the length thing.**

**Rose:**** Okay. I'm tired. The end.**

**Marigold: Not Here. (Orchid: she is practicing the piano, if she were here she would say that she was the prettiest and the best.)**

**Rose:**** Marigold isn't self-centered or anything. She always says that, but she's just joking around. She's really sarcastic. Okay, read the story now. (P.S.: We'll always add the last sentence from the last chapter.) (P.P.S.: There will be references to hippos: Orchid LOVES and is OBSESSED with them.) **

**Orchid:**** (P.P.P.S: They are the BEST animals in the world!!!!!!!!)**

Wrong Potion

But one specific vial caught her eye. "'Beauty Potion'," she murmured. It was right next to one labeled 'Thought-Hearing Potion', and on its other side was 'Invisibility'. She glanced at Mirror to see if he was looking. He smiled back at her.

"Come on, you'd better go give Relda her spices," he said, handing Sabrina the bag of cloves.

Sabrina knew she had to act fast. Quickly, while Mirror was fiddling with the latch on the door, she grabbed what she thought to be the beauty potion. She stuffed it in her pocket, thanked Mirror for showing her the potions room, while trying to look and be as innocent as possible.

She ran downstairs, dropped off Granny's cloves, and bolted upstairs and into the bathroom as fast as she could. Yanking the potion out, she pulled out the cork, and was about to drink it, when she saw that one side said 'Instructions'. Sighing, she read aloud the information. "One drop of this potion will last 24 hours, side effects not tested." She carefully poured one drop into her mouth, stared into the mirror, and waited for the change to happen.

One hour later…

Sabrina squinted her eyes, scrunched her nose, wiggled her ears, and yawned like a hippo, hoping it was just a trick of the light. Still no change occurred. Discouraged hardly described how she was feeling. She walked out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind. As she walked to her room, Puck came out of his room. He sneered at her but didn't say anything.

_She looks really nice today...I wish I could tell her that…but NO! I am the Trickster King, and I will NOT pay a compliment to the enemy! But she does look very nice…. Wait, no! She has contaminated me! But I will walk away. No compliments given. The Trickster King is NOT going soft!_

Sabrina paused, hardly able to believe her ears. "Sorry, what did you say?" she asked Puck.

Puck gave her a weird look. "I didn't say anything…" A sudden idea struck Sabrina. She rushed downstairs to test her theory.

She looked around. Granny was in the kitchen. Daphne was lying on the couch. She walked casually toward the couch, pretending to search through the old family diaries. As she did, she heard words…but they weren't as strong as Puck's had been…

…_Jimmy…what about Tommy?...I think I like Todd best….Tessa says I have to many admirers…just because she doesn't have any…_

Sabrina walked over and sat next to Daphne. "Uh, Daphne could you do something for me?"

Daphne looked at her suspiciously. "Like…"

"Oh, nothing, just, you know, think something…" Daphne gave her a weird look.

"Uh, okay…"

What the heck? What is her problem? Think things? I was in the middle of something important here. Sabrina is so weird. Maybe she's just trying to hide her undying love for Puck by acting strange. I know she loves-

"Okay that's enough, thank you. I'll be seeing you later."

Sabrina rushed upstairs to look at the label of the vial. Sitting on her bed, her eyes as the read the words. First of all, the label read 'Thought-Hearing Potion'. And the description read 'The effects of this potion will enable you to hear the thoughts of other people. You will hear most loudly and most often the thoughts of people who are very close to you. You will also hear the thoughts of people within five feet of you.'

That was when Sabrina decided she would have a little fun with Puck.

**Marigold:**** I'm back! Heehee I probably would have written what they wrote for me. Just like they said though, I wouldn't have actually meant it. Well not completely….. Just kidding…**

**Orchid: ****Okay we went a little crazy with the thoughts but whatever it was fun. We are really trying to make it longer but that's really hard sorry to make it suspenseful!!**

**Rose:**** The thoughts were FUN. So who CARES. A reason for these being short is that the FanFiction thing isn't compatible with the computer we use, so it's kind of hard for bigger files. Anyway, please REVIEW. We haven't gotten any reviews so far. It's depressing. So please review. Thank you!**


End file.
